


and juliet is the sun

by fanfictiongreenirises



Series: Thomas and the Ha(mil)unting [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica has a cameo, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Eliza spends the night after the events of the last fic, F/F, Fluff, POV Maria Reynolds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictiongreenirises/pseuds/fanfictiongreenirises
Summary: Eliza spent the night at Maria's after the events ofThomas and the Ha(mil)unting





	and juliet is the sun

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to have read the first fic in this series in order to read this one.
> 
>  
> 
> So this takes place before the events of the epilogue in Thomas and the Ha(mil)unting (and jfc thats a bitch to spell). Hope you all enjoy =)

Maria woke just as the first rays of sun were sliding through the cracks in her curtains, showering the bed with lines of light. Little bits of dust were floating in the atmosphere, and Maria slowly raised her arm, wriggling her fingers in them and the sunlight. The dust floated around, responding to the movement of her body. 

Something moved.

All of a sudden, Maria’s mind flooded with the memory of last night, of everything that had transpired in the time between dark and light, of just how much had changed.

She turned her head to the window side of her bed – she typically slept on the side closer to the door, her bed being pushed up by the window – and her breath caught in her throat. 

The sun’s rays hit her dark hair and made it absolutely _shine_ , showcasing everything that Maria knew to be inside her and it was like the world was giving her this chance to see it manifest in physical form for just a moment. A precious moment while there was silence and they could pretend they lived in a cocoon that was solely theirs where they were both warm and happy and together.

A hesitant knock at her door had made her get off her couch, more surprised than annoyed, because not even idiot teenagers prank-knocked at her door, let alone people selling stuff. And seeing her friend on her doorstep, at one in the morning, with her hair falling out of the braid she always put it in when she went to bed and still in her pyjama bottoms, her heart had begun pounding. 

Eliza shifted slightly, a small frown line appearing on her forehead as the sun hit her closed eyelids, making the blue veins more visible. She turned her head towards Maria, with an expression that was so serene it made Maria itch to get her camera out and capture this moment.

But she didn’t, because that would require moving out of bed and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted to keep _living_ in this moment. 

Eliza’s eyes opened, confusion clouding her vision for a moment before her gaze fell on Maria beside her. She smiled, and Maria felt like the luckiest person in the universe, in the galaxy, in existence, just to be on the receiving end of that smile.

“Good morning,” she whispered, wishing she’d slipped a mint into her mouth before she’d spoken.

But Eliza didn’t seem to care. Her smile widened. “Hi,” she whispered back.

Neither were willing to break the silence and tranquillity of their moment, because it undeniably belonged to both of them. It was far away, safe, from the horrors of the previous day that Maria was doing everything to not think about, because _they could’ve died_ and then she and Eliza would never had gotten to this point. She could’ve lost all her friends in one fell swoop. There was anger in her gut at not being included, but even if they’d called, she wouldn’t’ve been able to answer; she’d been working all day.

Eliza’s stomach grumbled, causing her to grimace with an embarrassed flush on her face. 

“Do you want breakfast?” Maria asked, mentally going through everything she had edible in the house.

“I really don’t want to move,” Eliza admitted, before conceding, “but we should probably get up. What’s the time?” 

Maria turned around, glancing at the clock on her bedside table. “Um,” she said, “it’s six.”

Eliza’s eyebrows shot up. “Shit.”

And Maria snickered, because this was the friend who, only a few short months ago, had been the one to screech “ _Language!”_ at John when he’d muttered a curse under his breath after jamming his toe against a table leg. She wasn't sure who was the bad influence in this case. “Must’ve been the sun in our face. Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Don’t apologise – this way I get to spend more time with you.” Eliza’s eyes were soft as she looked into Maria’s, and Maria felt her heart skip a beat. “You look good in the morning. I’m jealous.”

“You really don’t need to be,” Maria told her. “You look like you got all the beauty sleep.” 

And with that, she propped herself up onto her elbow, leaning forward until her face was just above Eliza’s, and bent down to kiss her. It had gone like this last night, too, with her face heating up and being set on fire just as her lips touched Eliza’s, breathing her in and seeing only her. There were no fireworks, because those beginning sparks had been last night, and now they were wading down a stream in a canoe, they were sitting by a bubbling brook in the middle of summer, they were on a mountain peak gazing down at the clouds. 

Eliza gasped against Maria’s mouth, eyes wide open and twinkling as she beamed at her with a force that rivalled the sun. Her hand moved to cup Maria’s cheek, cradling her face as she moved her mouth to deepen the kiss. They stayed in that position for a minute, an hour, a second – time was very much irrelevant – until Maria moved back to her position on the bed with a grimace.

“Sorry,” she let out a hiss, “my arm’s gone numb.”

Eliza let out a breathy laugh. “For a second I thought it was because of my kissing skills.”

Maria turned her face to peck her on the cheek. “Your kissing skills are fine, love. And anything they’re lacking in, I can help you improve.”

“Keep talking like that and I’ll never leave this bed.” Eliza’s stomach chose that particular moment to roar again, and she groaned.

“How ‘bout we eat before we spend our eternity in bed?” Maria asked amusedly before swinging her legs around and out of the covers, immediately shivering as the cold air hit. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” She danced around the room looking for socks.

Eliza got up and stretched, the light behind her highlighting her body as she moved to get all the kinks out of her spine. Maria wanted nothing more than for them to go back to bed and just studying and committing to memory each other's bodies and minds again.

“You stretch weirdly,” Maria told her. “It’s cute.”

Eliza snorted. “ _I_ stretch weirdly? Have you _seen_ yourself?”

“My stretching comes from a scientific basis, whereas yours is just gonna get you arthritis when you get old.”

Eliza shrugged. “You can massage my joints with your arthritis-free hands when we get there.” And then she froze. 

Maria froze too. “So…are we…?”

“Dating?” If Eliza’s eyes were any wider, they would pop out of her skull. “Only if you want to…”

“Of course _I_ want to – the question is, do you? Want to date me?” They may have spent years and seconds and months last night kissing each other, exploring their bodies with all the shyness of a newborn deer, but that didn’t automatically equate to dating. 

“Of cou—Maria! I’ve been trying to get the nerve to ask you out for _months!_ ” Eliza stared at her, before bursting into laughter. “God, I wish I’d asked you out the day I met you.”

“The day we met?” Maria frowned. For all she had memorised Eliza since they'd been introduced, that day was very dim in her mind. “I don’t even remember most of that day.”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t – you were so tired I’m surprised you remembered my name.” Eliza’s mouth upturned, eyes fond.

Maria snorted. “Of fucking course I remembered you—you were literally the most beautiful person I’d ever seen and I wasn’t sure if I hadn’t dreamed you up or hallucinated you till you visited again.” God, that’d been one hell of a week. They’d had a new kid at the orphanage, one with a very rough childhood, and it’d been hard on all of them as they tried their best to make him feel welcome and safe. Maria had been awake for three days when Eliza had walked in with John, and it’d been a bit like the world had gone silent and the moon had sent a beam to make a spotlight for her.

Eliza’s face was turning bright red, making Maria cackle. “Wow,” she whispered. “That’s really wild, because remember that time you wore that red dress and had your hair down and I couldn’t look at you because I _knew_ my cheeks would turn that same colour?”

Yes, Maria vaguely recalled that night. She’d worn it to go on a date with some guy and he’d turned out to be a complete jackass. She’d ditched him after making an excuse to go to the bathroom, and had slipped out the side entrance and walked to John’s apartment, which was only a few blocks away from the restaurant, and Eliza had answered the door. And stood there gaping at her with an indecipherable expression that Maria hadn't wanted to read, because she didn’t know how much of her analysis would’ve been hope and how much was actually reality.

Eliza continued, “You’ve always looked like a flawless Renaissance painting to me, but you were like,” she made some weird hand gesture that made Maria smile, “every painting I’ve ever gaped at put into one masterpiece.”

Maria's eyes were becoming misty as her cheeks ached from being stretched so wide for so long and if this sappiness continued, she would actually start to cry and then it’d be all awkward, so she held out her hand. “C’mon.”

Eliza slipped her hand into Maria’s rubbing her thumb over it. “So yes,” Eliza whispered quietly, a smile playing on her lips. “I would very much like to date you, because you’re the single most amazing person I’ve met in my life.”

“Oh my God,” Maria dabbed at her eyes. “You’re making me cry, stop it.” She paused. “Are you free tomorrow?”

Eliza nodded.

“Good. I’ll pick you up from your place.” 

Eliza’s grin was blinding, but Maria would happily never see again if this was to be her last image. 

Suddenly, there was a shrill chirping noise and the sound of a solid object vibrating on wood. They both winced, turning around to see whose phone was ringing.

“Yours,” Maria said, the same time as Eliza said, “Mine.”

She answered, and immediately held it away from her ear. Maria could hear the shouting from the other end.

“— _sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night without telling anyone! Did you not think to even text us this morning? After the night we just had—”_

Eliza’s face morphed into a guilty expression as she listened through Angelica’s worried ranting, waiting for the moment she’d pause to draw in a breath to say her piece.

Maria walked out of the room, intent on finding them something to eat while Eliza talked to her sister. She entered the kitchen and immediately threw open the blinds covering the windows, bathing the entire room in sun. It was just early enough for the last remnants of the fog to still be visible.

Humming to herself, she turned on the news to have something to listen to while she made them both omelettes and…well, just omelettes. Coffee, too – Eliza’s caffeine intake had skyrocketed when she’d been dating Hamilton, and even after that, it’d never really gone away. Which was fine for Maria, who lived on the stuff just as much as Hamilton did.

She should probably go meet him at some point. Maybe they could have a Welcome Back From Your Supernatural Coma party.

The coffee had just finished when Eliza walked in, stifling a yawn with her hand. “Smells good,” she commented. “I didn’t know you could cook.” 

Maria shrugged. “I’m good at following instructions. I wanted to be a scientist as a kid.”

“You should totally be a scientist for Halloween next year,” Eliza said, face lighting up. “We could make it a sort of theme – I wanted to be a dinosaur as a kid, and I could totally find a dinosaur costume somewhere online or make one—”

“Sweetie,” Maria interrupted gently. “Halloween is over half a year away. Although, for you guys, it was like yesterday.”

Eliza waved a hand dismissively. “Gotta be prepared.”

“Here, coffee.”

Eliza breathed in the aroma, taking a small sip to test the temperature. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

"I was a barista for a while." Maria smiled. “So is Angelica okay with you being here…?”

“Yeah, yeah, she’s fine. She was just worried at waking up and seeing me gone. Which I guess was a pretty dick move after all the stuff we just went through with Alex and Thomas…” Eliza’s voice trailed off, remembering the events that led her to come to Maria’s place so late at night.

“Hey, it’s over now.” Maria reached over and placed her hand on Eliza’s. “Ham’s fine, you’re fine, everyone’s alive, and you guys got rid of a fucking ghost.”

“It’s a shame we can’t put it on our resume’s,” Eliza murmured. 

“Yeah, that’d get you all the jobs.” She paused to take a bite. “We should have a horror movie marathon.”

Eliza snorted. “That’d either end in tears of laughter or panic, but it’d be a fun anniversary activity. For the ghost-hunting thing. Next year.” She paused. “We kissed after midnight, right?”

“Yup, definitely after midnight. So while we officially start dating from tomorrow, I guess you could consider this to be like a free trial. You can cancel your order any time,” Maria joked even as her words remained entirely serious.

“Never.” Eliza grabbed her hands and made her look into her eyes. “I’m serious about this, about us. And there’s no way I’d call off a thing with the most amazing person I’ve ever met. I'm with you.”

Maria could feel her ears heat up, and she was incredibly glad her hair covered them. “I’m with you, too,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> This popped out of nowhere. I didn't plan on writing anything in both the Hamilton fandom or this verse at any point in the near future but then I was near my laptop and I kinda wanted to wrap up all the loose ends I had, because I realised like a wk ago that I'd completely forgotten to get these guys together in the story (whoops).
> 
> Thanks for reading =D


End file.
